1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to broadcasting processing, and more particularly, to broadcasting processing apparatuses which displays a film image signal, and a control methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A video cassette recorder (VCR) which requires a tape medium has been mainly used to record an analog broadcasting signal. In recent years, however, a digital broadcasting which has more strengths than analog broadcasting and a plurality of recording media to record the digit broadcasting signals are widespread. A digital VCR medium or a recording device employing a hard disc drive (HDD) or an optical disk can be an example of the recording media. Particularly, the HDD has increased its recording capacity up to gigabytes, several tens or several hundreds times that of the tape medium according to rapid progress in technology.
A digital TV receiver which is equipped with various additional functions has appeared corresponding to the full-blown digital broadcasting and various needs of users. One of the spotlighted additional functions of the digital TV is a personal video recorder (PVR), which provides various playing functions, using a large capacity HDD. That is, the PVR stores audio and video information in a digital format unlike the existing analog VCR tape and ensures a picture quality without losing information even if it records and plays unlimitedly.
The PVR displays information such as weekly broadcasting schedule, favorite channels, genre guides of programs on a TV screen and provides unattended recording, temporary pause in live broadcasting, recording the temporarily-paused live broadcasting, replaying, 32-speed detection function, etc.
If the PVR is used, the broadcasting signal is recorded based on time information on reception of the broadcasting signal. If the time information is not correct, unnecessary advertisements may be recorded or the whole image content may not be recorded.